brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Minako Shihōin
“Whatever, I can do it later.” History Known as the Princess and treasure of the Shihōin Clan, before the Gotei 13 was formed, her father Musashi Shihōin was the clan leader, his rule was absolute and he was the epitome of a perfect Ninja, his assassinations being flawless as he left his mark on the clan. Eventually even dawning the kick name ‘Silent foot’ Musashi. But then the meeting between the clan heads happened, which Musashi returned a different man with a single arm. Though the clan continued to insist on getting a hit on Jiro, he refused and this honor alone became like iron to a blade. It never wavered and remained the same for centuries. His legitimate daughter Minako Shihōin being the next prodigy of the clan. Her mind was bright the moment she could walk at a young age. With time progressing, Musashi eventually died in combat which came from a specific battle. But before he died, he had adopted another individual into his clan as his Adoptive son, his name being Garou Shihōin. He was older than Minako, but obviously, Minako was clan breed and showed much more promise. Once Musashi died, Minako because the Clan Head, picking advisors to aid her in making decisions as she was still relatively young minded to make mature decisions. Though her skill was exceptional, not many could best her in Hakuda, or with a blade alone. Especially when it came to Hohō, Minako was absolutely gifted, being the best in her clan practically. This was also because Minako possessed Photographic memory which aided her in picking things up with a single time of seeing it be done. Obviously, for harder techniques, it irritated her when she didn’t understand how to master it. But the majority of her abilities were obviously legendary. Minako is younger than Garou, but regardless of that, she is missing one thing that Garou has, that being patience. Minako being a part of a noble clan has become very comfortable with her position. Since she is the commanding captain of the Nibantai, she is also the commander of the Onmitsukidō. She is in charge of all assassinations and all stealth missions, she also holds the cell for those who need to be punished for breaking the law. After all, Minako may be young, but she surely rules her division with an iron fist. She shows no compassion unless there's a real reason to care. Ever since her father died, shes become questionable about many things, not really trusting what she is told the majority of the time unless she is proven otherwise. Even though Minako is so young, she shows great promise and is always progressing. After all, even though she is so skilled in her abilities, she still hones her techniques and capabilities. Personality Minako is sassy, she will sass anyone who isn’t the captain commander or of the 4 Nobles. She personally feels that she has every right to be such a way as she became the clan head at such a young age which says something about her. However, those who show her respect will gain the same thing from her as she did learn some form of mannerism. After all, she has to uphold her complexion when dealing with important people. One thing about Minako that's for sure is that she has a no tolerance policy. You have one chance to change if she asks you, if not she will punish you and expunge you from her division. Overall, Minako is bitchy Captain most people would say at least. Appearance Minako carries the standard Shinigami attire, the only difference is that she has shorter sleeves for mobility purposes. But she consists of tight sleeves which reach from her wrists to under her Shinigami uniform which shows a tight suit which is for flexibility purposes in combat. It was very Ninja-like as it seems related to the Onmitsukidō. Battle Stats Offense: 80 Defense: 80 Mobility: 100 Reiryoku: 100 Intelligence: 70 Physical Strength: 70 Approved by (Admin or mod will put their signature here when your character is ready for role-play.) Category:Characters